


Surprise!

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger and Brian celebrate their first Christmas as parents.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Some day, One day series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401757
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Maylor Week





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so technicalities:
> 
> \- Atlas was born in 1974  
> \- For the sake of the story timeline, A night at the Opera is recorded straight after his birth, releasing it in 1974 as well.  
> \- Roger accidentally got pregnant again during the recording of A night at the Opera

Roger wakes up feeling warm and comfortable.

He tries to clamp onto the remains of sleep clouding his drowsy brain. Finding himself subconsciously snuggling back against his warm make-shifts pillow. Not knowing that said pillow would take note of Rogers stirring and therefor stop him from falling back into blissful darkness again.

"Oh Roger, Dear? Are you awake?"

Freddie's melodic voice disturbs the quiet of the room. 

Roger grumbles when the Alpha shakes his shoulder carefully with the arm that is wrapped around him. 

"Is he okay?" 

Brians is somewhere behind Roger. Presumably in the kitchen working on dinner.

_Dinner_. Rogers nostrils flare out at the delicious smell of slightly burned turkey and parsnips. _Food. Hungry._

His stomach grumbles. 

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. Just a bit grumpy I'd say."

"Fuck off." Roger hides his face into Freddie's shoulder again, laying a hand on his swelling belly. 

While he had been napping someone— presumably Brian— had wrapped a blanket around Roger frame, which has kept him warm and comfortably snuggled up against Freddie for however long he had managed to doze. 

He can't quite get his eyes to flutter open yet. Not while he is so cozy, warm and drowsy.

Not until Freddie nudges him again. This time pushing the blanket away from Rogers shoulders and exposing his bare arms to the cold.

"Noo." He whines mournfully. 

Roger draws his knees up to his chest (or as far as they will go with his current bump in place) to regain some of his warmth.

"I'm cold, Fred."

"Oh I know, Darling, but someone is hungry."

It takes a lot of willpower for Roger to finally blink his eyes open. Lucky for him, most of the room is dark if it weren't for the few scattered candles lit on the coffee table and the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree. Making it easy for his bleary eyes to adjust to the rest of the room. 

"You mean me?" He grunts, slowly pushing his aching upper body into an upright position in which he doesn't heavily lean against Freddie anymore. 

"No."

Before Roger had rubbed all of the sleep from his eyes, a whining Atlas is thrusted into his arms.

"Oh! Hey little guy." As if someone had flipped a switch, Rogers voice peaks high and turns tender. He nuzzles Atlas' face closer to his own and manages to get a smile out of the baby. "How are you doing? Hm?"

Atlas enthusiastically kicks his legs out. Grabbing to hold onto Roger as they stare into each other's eyes intently.

"He's hungry." John supplies, apparently also helping Brian in the kitchen with their makeshift Christmas dinner. "He's almost more of a whiner than his parents."

That earns him a jab in the ribs from Brian, but Roger ignores his sly comment. 

Knowing full well John is Atlas' number one fan and he always _sacrifices_ himself to babysit the little trouble maker.

"You want some milk, sweetie?" Roger asks, despite already lifting his shirt up to his chin and cradling the baby closer against his chest while bouncing him slowly. Becoming more and more heavy in his arms with each passing day. 

He doesn't expect a response, but Atlas gives him a happy, "Ah!" Before his lips wrap around Rogers nipple to start nursing.

"He's such a doll." Freddie sighs dreamily, watching the baby over Rogers shoulder. "He keeps staring at you."

Roger gives him a brilliant smile back. Using his free hand to tangle Atlas fingers out of his hair to instead curl around Rogers index finger. Cutely blinking up at his dad when he is silently told off. Whilst also suckling with all his might— cheeks rosy and puffed out.

"My sweet boy." 

"Let's hope the next one will be as kind to you." John snorts as he comes rounding the corner of the kitchen into the living room. Carrying a platter with slices of turkey, oozing with stuffing and gravy. 

Rogers mouth waters at the sight.

"Oh my God. _Yes_."

Then Brian follows in with the potatoes, vegetables and a big smile on his face.

After they arrange the food on the coffee table, the Alpha bends over to give Roger a warm kiss on his lips. Tilting his chin up for a second and third one. Until John and Freddie pretend to start gagging.

"Did you have a good nap?" Brian asks while ignoring his childish friends.

"Still tired, but it can't be helped." Roger grins up at him— at his Alpha, who has dark circles under his eyes and smells of dried sweat, still managing to be the most phenomenal man Roger could possibly have. If his hands were free he would have pulled the Alpha in for another kiss. "You look good." 

"Hormones." Freddie blurts out, before sliding off the couch onto the carpeted floor to sit by the coffee table.

Roger would have wacked the back of his head if he could reach.

Lucky for Freddie, Brian bends down to steal another kiss from Roger and then kiss Atlas' forehead. He helps Roger onto his feet and down to his knees to also sit onto the floor with the rest of them.

Roger grunts with the weight of his bump and that of his baby in his arms, but he manages to stay upright.

He draws his ankles to his middle, sitting down cross legged before switching Atlas to his other nipple when no more droplets come from the one he has suckled dry. 

After pouring everyone a glass of wine and Roger grape juice, Brian sits down as well.

"Who would have thought we would spend our Christmas like this?" Freddie asks with a fond smile.

Roger shrugs as much as he can. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"Well, dear." Freddie starts counting on his fingers. "We have a number one hit single in the chards, we just gave a concert at the Hammersmith Odeon two hours ago and got it broadcasted on live television, we have our own home, a _real_ Christmas tree, you are pregnant and holding a baby." 

He raises his glass into the air with his neatly painted finger tips.

"I say, cheers to a very blessed year." 

Roger lets go of Atlas hand to take a hold of his glass too and mimic his friends.

"Cheers!" 

"Cheers."

"Cheers everyone."

Brian, as soon as he has the wine glass settled back onto the edge of the table again, grabs his camera to snap a shot of Roger feeding the baby with the grape juice in his hand. His face illuminated beautifully by the candlelight before him.

"Paparazzi." Freddie jokes, jumping into the next photo and wrapping an arm around Roger.

It is just the three of them for Christmas this year. First and foremost because it is already past 2 in the morning and none of their relatives were bothered to stay up and celebrate it with them at this hour, which was their only option considering the Hammersmith performance. Veronica and Jim are with their own parents. Leaving the house for the original four. Sitting cross legged around the coffee table. Sipping their wine, eating from one collective plate with their forks. Soiling the carpet with greasy stains and gravy.

When Atlas is done breastfeeding and promptly pushes himself away from Rogers chest with a long whine and gurgle, Roger hands the baby over to John— who has his arms stretched out to burp him over his shoulder.

Roger takes the freedom of his arms to cuddle himself against Freddie and eat until he is not only bloated from his pregnancy. 

Brian had finished his eating first, never one to be hungry after a concert.

He had taken he opportunity to grab his acoustic guitar from its stand and start strumming it delicately in his lap, while they sit and eat in peace. Playing Christmas songs and other winter tunes that make melancholic nostalgia play high in Rogers throat. 

"Should we go do the presents? I think Roger may fall asleep or start crying any second now." John observes over Atlas' little body, cradling the babbling baby close to his chest. 

Roger smiles past the tears welling up in his eyes, blinking them away as he stares up at the ceiling. 

"The food is just that good." 

Freddie presses him closer against his side, nuzzling his nose against Rogers cheek and the Omega is too sentimental to pretend to object to the sweet affection. 

"You just love us dear and you can say it."

"Never." 

Brian stops playing his music long enough to grab the scarce number of presents from under the tree to drag them over towards the coffee table. 

The party of four + one baby scoot closer to one another and gather around the number of gifts.

Roger hopes that one day they will all have enough money to buy each other decent presents which all of them deserve after the hell of a year they went through. Graduation university, making two successful albums— Sheer Heart Attack and A Night at the Opera, followed by a world tour after both, a new baby and a second accidental pregnancy. 

"You do look tired, Rog. Do you want to lay down for a bit longer?"

"I want my present." Freddie whines, causing Brian to send him a bored glare. 

Roger, still using Freddie as his warm body pillow, lays a hand over his tummy and eases the cramps that are aching through the muscles there. "I'm okay to go. I'll lay down for a bit afterwards."

Brian crawls forth for a kiss, scraping his bare knees onto the rug. Roger smiles against his lips. They both taste like turkey— which Brian had eaten despite his self-claimed vegetarian status.

"I love you." The Alpha whispers.

Rogers heart flutters in his chest. Warmth spreads all the way to his cheeks. 

"I love you too."

"Back to the program, please." John huffs, keeping his voice light and playful, nudging Brian with his knee to get him to sit next to him again and sort out the presents. "I don't have to watch you two snog, we already know how cozy you two are."

He refers to Rogers back-to-back pregnancies, which earns him a round of laughter— Roger and Brian share a warm look.

The Alpha, with the guitar still in his lap, decides to go with the first present on the pile, which is for Freddie.

He smiles warmly at the sight, it is the biggest present of the bunch and the heaviest.

It had been wrapped quite messily by Roger— who is famously impatient and not great in arts and crafts, including a simple present wrapping. 

But Freddie doesn't seem to mind. 

He rips the paper to the side— alarming a curious Atlas who now struggles in Johns grip to see what the commotion is about. 

"Oh— Whoa."

The present hasn't even been fully unwrapped when Freddie's face splits up into a dimply grin. A hand coming up to cover his mouth as he makes out what he was given this year.

"Oh, darlings. That's... That's simply wonderful."

He singlehandedly manages to unwrap the rest of the present. Revealing a golden vinyl of A Night at the Opera. Behind a glass frame and red velvet background. 

Freddie holds it up against his chest proudly, displaying it to them all.

"I will hang this above my bed. Or or the kitchen table. I'm not sure yet! But Jim is using the hammer tomorrow morning sharp."

"You're welcome Fred." Roger smiles, kissing his cheek when the Alpha opens his arm for him.

"Now it's time for yours, darling!"

Everyone watches as Freddie drags Rogers present from the others and puts it in Rogers lap. 

The Omega smiles and tries not to rip open the paper as fast as he can without scaring his baby— who's staring at Roger with his big blue eyes and chubby cheek against Johns arm. 

Roger finds, once the paper has been completely removed to the side, that he is holding a regular single vinyl of Bohemian Rhapsody.

At least they had golden sprayed and framed Freddie's present.

He hides his disappointment— smiling up at the others tightly while holding the LP between his fingers. 

"Thank you guys that's—"

Brian shakes his head, tapping the cover of the disk. "Flip it over."

Roger frowns.

Slowly turning the single around and expecting Love of my Life to display on the other sides title.

Only to see the thick purple lettering of 'I'm in Love with my Car' splayed onto the B side.

Roger blinks. Then he blinks again at Brian— who has a smile on his face.

"Did you guys? How?"

"This Christmas we decided to give you royalties!" Freddie beams. "Merry Christmas!"

Roger is still shell shocked. Hands on the single as he sees _his_ song on the B side of the number one single in the UK right now.

"We had to keep it a secret for weeks. Do you know how hard it was to keep you away from the actual copies of the single for so long? Jesus Christ." John chuckles at the bewilderment on Rogers face. 

Freddie kisses his cheek, Brian goes for Rogers lips and John is fixated on the baby.

After that, Roger still radiating with excited energy, they give Brian his present. A copy of all his stereoscope pictures he had taken the past year and hadn't had the funds to make into actually printed pictures.

Atlas is gifted an old wooden train set once owned by Brian, but they got it polished by Freddie's mum as if it were new. 

John in return gets the smallest present of them all. Two tickets to his and Veronicas favorite band coming to the heart of London. Tickets they definitely couldn't afford, but Roger and Freddie had to win in a slightly rigged poker game in a pub downtown.

They exchanged a number of hugs and kisses between the four of them. 

The baby is handed back to Roger the moment he started to become fussy— and Freddie eyes the two remaining presents with his and Johns name on it with a cocked eyebrow

"Darlings, didn't we all agree on giving _one_ present this year?"

"Yes." Brian nods, stopping his strumming to smile goofily. "It's just that Roger and I had something we wanted to give you last minute."

Freddie and John share a quizzical look when they see the look Brian and Roger share. 

"Just open it." Roger prompts, watching eagerly as the eldest and the youngest both hesitate to grab the remaining two envelopes splayed out on the floor. 

"Alright." John chuckles, fingers fiddling with the paper to carefully rip it at the edge.

Freddie does the same.

Roger is watching over the Alphas shoulder, with Atlas cradled in his arms, slowly dozing off while he is pressed warmly against his father.

It takes a few seconds for them to get the envelopes to open.

John has to pry the papers to the side to reveal the ultrasound picture. Freddie holds his upside down and sends the picture flying onto the floor. 

Once Freddie has the picture handed back into his hands by Brian— he sheepishly smiles at Roger.

"Darling... uh... John and I, we know you're pregnant already."

Roger bites back a smile. "I know."

"Not that I don't find it extremely lovely to have pictures of my future godchild, but why give this to us now?" John places carefully without trying to step on someone's toes.

Brian and Roger share another grin. The Alpha shakes his head.

"Look again."

"But—"

"No!" Roger chuckles, forcing the picture closer to Freddie's face. "Look at it."

John mimics Freddie and looks closely at the ultrasound photo. Brow furrowed as he stares at the grey blobs on the glossy paper. 

It takes a second, two, three— but then.

"Oh." 

John gasps, hand coming up to cover his parted lips in surprise. He gapes up at Roger and then at Rogers belly. 

Freddie is still analyzing the picture with a frown. Unable to make out why John suddenly has tears welling up in his eyes and reaching out to hug Brian sideways and congratulate him warmly. 

"I don't..." The Alpha frowns, waiting for Roger to scoot over and point at the two different spots on the picture.

Freddie looks even closer. Now finally making out the two figures Rogers fingertips trace over—

"Wait!" Freddie's eyes nearly pop out of his head and his jaw hits the floor.

"Yes." Roger grins.

Freddie looks at the picture, then back at Roger. "There's... There are two—?" 

"Uhuh." 

The smile that breaks out onto Freddie's face has Roger nearly bursting with happiness. Arms opening wide one split second, before Freddie all but throws himself— limbs and all— around the pregnant Omega.

"You're having twins?!"

"So that's why you're so big!" John yells joyously, in process waking up Atlas, who begins to whine. But before John can utter an apology, Brian tackles him to the floor and tickle him mercilessly, until he is begging for him to stop.

Freddie is still holding Roger and Atlas in a tight hug, whilst the other two continue to wrestle each other to the carpet. Nearly knocking over the coffee table and the candles on top.

Not that Roger cares. Too content with the sweet babbling of his baby and the giggles from his friends for anything else to matter at all.

"Merry Christmas." He smiles.

Freddie holds the ultrasound picture to his chest as if it is his most precious possession. 

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was Maylor week. I really hope you likes it darlings. Please leave a comment if you liked it.
> 
> I have good news: January the first I will publish the first chapter of my next multi chapter fic. 😉😉
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and have a good holiday time pals!!!


End file.
